Lawrence of Arabia
Thomas Edward Lawrence, better known as Lawrence of Arabia, was a British Army officer renowned especially for his liaison work during the Arab Revolt against Ottoman Turkish rule between 1916 and 1918. Born on August 16, 1888, in Tremadog, Gwynedd, Lawrence the child of an unmarried couple. Despite having a relatively happy childhood, Lawrence was a bit of an outsider considering he was born a bastard. He claimed that he once ran away from his parents and served as a child soldier for a few weeks, though there are no records of this. Around his teenage years, Lawrence began to develop an interest in antiquities and archaeology, something he continued to have an interest in well into adulthood and became an archaeologist. In January 1914, he and fellow archaeologist Charles Leonard Woolley were co-opted by the British military as an archaeological smokescreen for a British military survey of the Negev Desert. Along the way, the two made an archaeological survey of the desert, as well as updating the army mapping of the area. As tensions between the Arabs and Ottomans began to rise, Lawrence was eager to join the British Army in order to help the Arabs, though was advised not to until October by his friend Lutenite Colonel Stewart Francis Newcombe. Eventually, the Arab Revolt broke out and Lawrence, along with a few other British military personnel, was deployed to aid the rebels. Thanks to Lawrence's effort the rebels managed to push the Ottoman forces out of Arabia. After the war, he returned to the UK and served in the Royal Air Force for a while and collected motorcycles. On May 3, 1935, Lawrence crashed his motorcycle after trying to avoid hitting two boys on their bikes, he died six days later in the hopital. Battle vs. Pancho Villa (by Goddess of Despair) Lawrence of Arabia Pancho Villa To be written. Fuck writer's block. Chop! An apple is sliced straight in half! Pancho Villa swoops up one half and takes a bite. In the distance, a train makes its steady approach. Turning, he sees his men load their final belt of ammunition into their Maxim gun. Hiding in cover between Pancho and the train, the Lawrence of Arabia lies in wait. Seeing the train approaching, he nods to one of his men, who activated the TNT placed on the track. The explosion startled Pancho and his men, their gunner hovered his finger over the Maxim gun’s trigger. Lawrence’s men left cover, moving the Vickers as fast as they could. Seeing the movement, Pancho Villa’s Maxim gun roared to life, bringing down two of the Arab soldiers. The Arab soldiers lay down, and began to fire back at the Mexicans with their rifles. One hits the enemy gunner in the head. Quickly, one of Lawrence’s men sprung to his feet and took position behind the Vickers. He opened fire, killing three of the Mexican soldiers. Pancho Villa opened his mouth to give an order; however before he could say a word he was sprayed down by Lawrence’s Vickers. Seeing their leader fall, the remaining Mexicans began to retreat. Lawrence’s rifleman and machine gunner cut them down before they could get far. Simulator's Results Lawrence: 65% Pancho Villa: 35% Webley: 51% Colt 49% Lee-Enfield: 55% Winchester 45% Vickers 30% Maxim 70% Jambiya: 40% Bolo: 60% Winner: Lawrence of Arabia Expert's Opinion Pancho Villa had a deadly machine gun, however he was ill equiped with rifles and revolvers. His inferior tactics, endurance, and logistics made a huge impact on he and his troop's effectiveness on the battlefield. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Paul von Lettow-Vorbeck (by 123chaseyoung) In a dusty abandoned adobe town somewhere in North Africa, two parties of guerilla fighters lined from opposite sides. One side consisted of East Africans led by Paul von Lettow-Vorbeck, while the other is led by Lawrence of Arabia with his Arabian guerillas. The two forces were eager to annihilate each other and leave no trace of the enemy to fight back. Vorbeck grabs his binoculars and scans the opposite side. To his surprise he sees Lawrence and his men already aiming there rifles at them. As the Arabians fired, Vorbeck quickly gets back to his cover, almost loosing his head. One of his Africans didn't have time to see the bullet penetrate his skull. Pinned down by heavy rifle fire, Vorbeck instructs his men to unpin their grenades, and together, threw them at the Arabs. One poor Arabian lost both of his leg in the explosion, killing him. Lawrence and the others were thrown by the massive shockwaves, but he quickly gathers his downed men. Vorbeck quickly instructs his Africans to divide in two and envelop the Arabian position from both sides. As they disperse, Vorbeck came across a stunned Arabian, and killed him with a well placed shot to the head with his pistol. As his men finally get to the Arabian position, the place was abandoned. On the other side of Vorbeck's pincer maneuver, the other group of two African soldiers managed to gain upon the retreating Arabians. As they shout their war cry, they charge with bloodlust. But they didn't know that they were in a trap, and the two Africans died a horrible death after Lawrence's satchel charge exploded. Vorbeck sees the explosion, and in an fit, ordered his remaining men to get on their horse and chase Lawrence. They arrived at the scene of murder, but Vorbeck sees no sign of Lawrence's men. Lawrence, from high ground, sees the band of cavalry, and he too ordered his Arabians on their horses on a full frontal assault at the Africans. Both sides finally cross paths with each other, and they quickly fired their guns. One Arabian soldier was shot off his horse and fell down. Vorbeck and his African soldier then pushed towards them. But Lawrence uses his webley to kill Vorbeck's remaining man, leaving him alone in the firefight. Knowing that he's doomed if he can't get out, he quickly turns his horse in a retreat. Lawrence and his remaining Arabian gave chase, but Vorbeck disappeared into the concrete alleyways. As Lawrence and his remaining Arabian ran through the street in search of Vorbeck, the German had already stationed himself on top of a tall house, and kills the Arabian with his rifle. Vorbeck quickly chambers the next round, and fires, killing Lawrence's horse and knocking him to the ground. Lawrence swiftly gets up and ran through a covered alleyway. The now unarmed Lawrence doesn't know where his enemy is, and he can't risk himself to be in the open. Now he's an animal being hunted by a German sniper. Vorbeck curses that he couldn't kill the Britishman fast enough, deciding to sit and wait if his prey would pop his head. Tension was arising, so Lawrence devices a plan to lure the German. He sneakily crawled away from the position he was in, and came across a string of houses tightly knitted like a wall. He planted a line of dynamites, and as he got far, detonated it. The explosion blew each house one by one, catching the attention of Vorbeck. The German thought that the Britishman unwittingly tried to kill him and instead gave away his position to him. Seeing it as advantage, Vorbeck hurriedly sprinted from his high ground towards the burning houses below; his back always hugging a wall for cover. But as Vorbeck moves, Lawrence suddenly sprang from a window and stabs Vorbeck in the ribs. The German shouted in pain as blood flow from his mouth, before pulling a pistol. But Lawrence, who was on top of him, slashes his jambiya, slicing the German's hand, before putting it on his throat. Vorbeck gasps and gurgles in anguish, before Lawrence slowly and forcefully slices his throat. Lawrence then stabs the jambiya on the dead German's breast, before standing up and yells in victory on top of his corpse. Expert's Opinion Lawrence won because he had the better rifle and melee weapon than Vorbeck. Even though Vorbeck was more experienced in fighting battles, experts agreed that Lawrence's tactics were more creative in deceiving his enemies. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Charles Withe Whittlesey (by So-Pro Warrior) *'Charles:' x5 *'Lawrence: ' x5 No Man's Land... The sounds of artillery fire continued to ring far off in the distance, the shells soared through the air creating the ever so distinct whoosh ''sound before then impacting onto the earth and exploding, leaving nothing but a massive crater as dirt and debris was sent flying into the air. In their trenches, the American Doughboys silently awaited the time for them to once again hop out of their trench and make an attempt to capture the German trenches far across from them. The orders came this morning, a thick fog bank was going to be rolling in which would give the Americans along with their allies the Brits and French the chance they need to move towards the enemy positions and catch them off guard, this time hopefully allowing them to take the German trenches and start pushing them back. To give them the element of surprise over the Germans, there was going to be no artillery barrage since that would most likely alert them that an attack was coming. Lieutenant Colonel Charles White Whittlesey walked through the American trench, checking on his men as he headed towards his position, once again the dreading looks on his men's faces could be seen as they all waited for the attack to start. Many of them were just standing/sitting silently, others were praying to God to get them through this battle safely. ''Meanwhile in the British Trench not to far away... Lawrence of Arabia, real name Thomas Edward Lawrence walked through the British Trench, walking behind him were four Bedouin Arabs as they walked through the British Trench, the same faces of dread being on their soldiers as well. A month ago Lawrence was in the Ottoman Empire leading the Bedouin Tribes against the Turks, now here he was in Europe, a place that was sort of alien to him as it was much different from the open deserts of the Ottoman Empire as he was asked to assist the British forces in what could be the turning point in the war the Allies needed to start driving the Germans back and hopefully winning this war. He decided to bring along four of his best soldiers from the tribe he was with before he left. Of course some British soldiers were taken off by their clothing, wondering why they would wear their robes still even when in Europe instead of putting on the usual British combat uniform and gear. A few hours rolled by, the fog bank finally appeared. From both of their trenches, Whittlesey and Lawrence signaled their men to climb over the top of the trenches as the Americans and British soldiers silently complied and begin quickly and quietly making their way forward across No Man's Land. Along the way passing by the dead bodies of their comrades from their previous failed assaults, remains of destroyed trees, puddles of water, No Man's Land was always the same everytime, the soldiers had pretty much gotten used to the barren wasteland and bodies that inhabitaed it. The Americans and British soldiers continued to silently charge through the fog, which seemed to be getting thicker and thicker the deeper they went until any soldiers that remained at the trenches could not see many of their comrades anymore. Soon Charles along with four of his men, one of which was carrying the barrel of the Browning M1917 Machine Gun, another carrying the tripod, and another carrying the water cooler emerged from the fog, a trench right in front of them as they quickly made their way into it with Charles and another soldier aiming their Colt M1911/M1917 Enfield down both sides of the trench to shoot any Germans they see, but there wasn't any in sight. Charles looked around, there wasn't a single German soldier in sight, he then also noticed something and turned around, no one else from his Division was coming through the fog. "Where the hell is everyone?" One of his men questioned. "Did they all turn back?" Another questioned. It was impossible, Charles felt that while a few might've lost their courage and used the fog to run back to the trench for safety there was no way almost an entire Division except for four of them to lose their courage and retreat. Something wasn't right, they were in the trench, it looked abandoned, but had they stumbled across an abandoned trench then they still would've heard gunfire by now if the rest of their force reached other areas as well and encountered German resistance. "Alright, set that machine gun up right here. Two of you stay here and man it, the rest of us will head down this way and see what we can find. If any Germans appear you have permission to light them up, but if it's a massive group and you can't hold them off for long you have permission to retreat and regroup with us. Got it?" Charles says to two of his men, the one carrying the barrel and the other the tripod who nod their heads in agreement as them and the one with the water cooler begin setting the machine gun up. Upon completing it, Charles and the two soldiers, the water cooler carrier now having his M1917 Enfield out began to head down the right trench, the machine gun was set up to give the two soldiers a view of the left trench in front of them and a safe distance so that anyone who appeared around the corner of the center trench was in their sight as they waited there for any of their friends or any enemy soldiers to appear. "What in the world is going on?" ''Lawrence questioned in his mind. Unknown to Lawrence he was going through the same experience as the Americans, coming out with only his 4 Bedouin Tribesmen behind him as they went into the abandoned trench before them. Lawrence and his men silently traveled down the trench, keeping their eyes peeled for Germans or any of their British comrades. The two Americans kept their eyes peeled, one on the machine gun while the other kept his rifle at the ready. The two kept quiet, listening for anything that could indicate an enemy or friendly nearby. Just then the two started to hear what sounded like a small group of people talking, the language though wasn't German, it was something else which caught the two off guard wondering what it was. Someone then turns the corner of the trench in front of them garbed in a robe, it wasn't any friendly soldier they knew so they did what they had to as the machine gunner opened fire, killing the Bedouin tribesman . The tribesman in front of Lawrence was shot dead, Lawrence and the rest of his men stopped in their tracks and planted themselves up against the wall as Lawrence peeked out around the corner. Only to be shot at by the Americans forcing him back into cover as the bullets snapped by and impacted where he peeked out from. Lawrence signaled to his two men to the rear of the group to drop the machine gun and climb over to attack the machine gun team from the top, while signaling to the man behind him to help provide a distraction. The two put the machine gun parts down and brought out their Lee Enfields as they climbed over the top and kept to the ground as they began crawling forward to keep out of sight of the Americans. The two Americans kept their eyes peeled downrange for the strange soldiers, just then the tribesman jumped out of cover into the pillbox across from them as Lawrence popped out and fired a shot at the Americans, the two ducking as the shot flew over their heads. The machine gunner pulled the trigger as he started unleashing another barrage of bullets downrange, forcing Lawrence back into cover as the Bedouin tribesman crouched down behind his cover and peeked out, firing off a shot which hit right next to the ammo feeder as he directed the gunner to the man as he turned the gun on him and continued firing, forcing the tribesman back into cover. The gunner soon found the Browning run dry on ammo as the two worked quickly to reload the gun, however the two tribesmen were close enough and heard the sound of them reloading and popped up quickly, both firing their Enfields at the same time into the two Americans taking them out . Lawrence and the tribesman with him stepped out of cover, watching as the other two dropped back down into the trench and cautiously made their way over to the dead Americans to make sure they were dead. After nudging both of their bodies with their feet, the two looked back and gave a nod that they were dead. Just then, from behind them Whittlesey and the other two soldiers arrived and spotted the Bedouin standing over their dead comrades. The two soldiers quickly aimed their Enfield’s and fired, hitting both of the tribesmen and taking them out , seeing this happen Lawrence and the other tribesman who was bringing over the machine gun parts quickly set it up as Charles and his soldiers moved forward towards them firing their shots which hit all around them. Lawrence and the soldier were able to set up the machine gun and quickly opened fire, forcing Charles and another one of his soldiers into cover while the other american soldier was not so lucky and was riddled with bullets . However almost immediately as they started firing it the Vickers jammed up, Lawrence and the other tribesman attempting to unjam it but Charles and the other soldier noticed this and quickly charged forward, Charles firing his pistol and hit the other tribesman , Lawrence abandoned the machine gun and pulled out his pistol firing it and hitting the other american soldier . Charles crouched down and continued firing his pistol at Lawrence as the shots flew around him, Lawrence quickly retreated deeper into the trench while firing back at Charles, neither of the two managing to hit the other as Charles quickly grabbed the dead soldiers enfield and gave chase after Lawrence. After a while of running, Lawrence unfortunately found himself running into a dead end and quickly turned around to escape but find Charles appear right there in front of him. Both soldiers raised their pistols and attempted to fire, but only got the clicking sound, indicating that both of their guns had run dry on ammo. Tossing them aside, Lawrence unsheathed his Jambiya while Charles brought out the Enfield with a bayonet at the end of it. The two slowly approached each other, their weapons held at the ready as they both waited for the other to throw the first strike. Charles did so, jabbing his rifle forward as Lawrence jumped to his right and quickly rushed forward, slashing across Charles side with his knife as the American major grunted from the pain but quickly turned around to continue the fight. Charles threw another jab at Lawrence again, this time however Lawrence sidestepped it and managed to grab it as he threw it upwards, throwing Charles off balance as Lawrence quickly rushed forward and stabbed the major multiple times with his dagger, the American major eventually collapsing and dying instantly on the ground . Lawrence looked down at the American soldier, it was only once the adrenaline stopped did he realize that he had killed American soldiers, he looked around and quickly ran off to find where the rest of his forces went. '''Winner: Lawrence of Arabia' Expert's Opinion In a very close match, Lawrence of Arabia takes this battle due to having the better melee weapon and bolt-action rifle as well as taking very important X-Factors such as Combat Experience and Logistics. While Charles and his Doughboys had it rough, the fact remains that Lawrence and the Tribesmen have been fighting a lot more longer then the Americans have and in a much tougher environment, giving them the edge they needed to beat out Charles and the American soldiers. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. DW Rematch vs vs. Theodore Roosevelt (by Battlefan237) Outside Aqaba, within a region that will become today's Jordan "There's a realm where gods resides, where souls of our world and many worlds beyond are summoned there on a regular basis, fighting each other for their entertainment." Sat in front of the tent, staring at the Arabian sky dotted with stars hanging above, was T.E.Lawrence, pondering over the words that fortune teller whispered to him this morning. Another thing that kept him awake this late was a secret that had been burying inside his heart for years -- Ever since the great war broke out and he was incorporated into the intelligence service, sending to the front, strange nightmares had been plaguing his mind. Usually this string of nightmares involved him waking up in an unknown grassland, with a few soldiers as company, forcing to fight off a group of attackers consisting of soldiers of other ethnics and languages. After the last member of the attacking squad was shot down, he would wake up, dumbfounded and bewildered. Had this been an one-off incident, he wouldn't have taken much of a notice. However, the underwhelming fact that a total of three nightmares of such had occurred throughout the past few years, all filled with blood sheds and violence that felt disturbingly realistic, engraved these nightmares deep, deep into his memory. The Arabian fortune teller's words, as nonsensical and mythic as it sounded, had struck his mind and suddenly fostered an urge for him to associate it with the nightmares. "Are we just the toys and imaginations of beings from a civilization above ?" He couldn't help wondering, as inertia finally getting over him, putting him to fall asleep. Little did he realize that the stars above him slowly formed into lines, changing their positions and spots at a steady pace, eventually transforming into the frames of two gigantic letters engraved on the sky D. F. "Simulation on." Called a voice from a dimension far away, and then what left on the ground, was an empty chair and twenty vacant beds scattered around the camp....... The Other Dimension Running Tally - L:R = 21:21 "How long have I been asleep ?" Thought Ted, as he lifted himself up. A quick scan around the nearby environment was what put an end to his wonderings and reach for the Colt tied in his belt. Gazing back, coming into his sight were a small brigade of young bloods, with each of them armed and had confusion displayed on their faces. Seeing this, Ted smiled, as he remembered himself showing similar expression the first time he was summoned here to face off that "Mexican revolutionary with a supply train". Striding towards his crew, Ted was able to pick out some familiar faces : Michael Wheeler, the rider that took lead in the charging squad at San Juan Hill, was in a state of shock, anxiously looking around in an attempt to figure out the situation, while Jesse Hanson, another bold soul, still seemed to be dumbfounded, staring blankly at the ground. Behind them stood William Woodbury, the machine gunner. Earl and Harlan Carpon , brothers that used to run a gun shop in Arizona, were also present in the crowd, clustering around Seth, hunter from Dallas and the one in charge of maps. Noticing their commander coming, the crew immediately silenced down and turned to Ted. "Sir, where are we and what happened to us ?" Asked Michael, after giving his superior a salute. The future president was about to address his crew on his previous experience on this grassland and how the rules here works when a voice came broadcasting down from the sky : " Greetings, warriors.You just been selected from your time and space to compete in this brand new battle of Deadliest Fiction. Considering the fact that both of you are no stranger to this arena, I'm going to keep it short : Old rules, if you want to get back to your world, you need to wipe out every member of your opponent's squad.Ted, your enemies are at the bottom of the hill in the east. Lawrence, your enemies are at the bottom of the hill in the west. Now, the match has begun, and good luck to both of you." Abruptly ended was the voice. "Wait. Who the hell are you and who grants you the right to force us into this so-called battle ? What if we don't obey you ?" Shouted Seth, indignantly, as he aimed his carbine at the sky, waving it wildly in defiance. "Well, it's simple. I'll continue trapping you inside this dimension." Replied the voice, calmly. "What's the f**k are you talking about !" Shouted Seth, as he pulled the trigger and opened fire. The moment the bullet came bolting out of the barrel, blasting down from the sky was a laser beam, tearing right into Seth's mortal body. With the strong light blazing around, the Rough Riders closed their eyes in shock, and seconds later when they opened their eyes, Seth was no more, and a severely-burnt human skeleton was all that left on the ground. Meanwhile, in the east, Lawrence was addressing his team about the combat plan when the same laser beam blasted down and mangled apart an Arabian soldier on the edge of the crowd. "An ignorant member of a certain team wanted to challenge my authority, so I send him to a better place.To make it fair for both of ya, I've just taken off a member of the opposing side .Now that everything is done, no more bullshits is required and I urge both warriors to enter the combat. Anyone else that attempt to defy will meet the same fate as your burnt teammate, understand ?" "Yes, sir !" Replied soldiers from both sides in submission and fear. "Finally......Neat." Said the voice, marking the beginning of a series of violent and yet entertaining events....... Running Tally - L:R = 20:20 '' Part I : The Presence from beyond For the past 27 years of his life, Sayyid had always been a simple man. When everything was at ease, he devoted himself to the small farm he possessed, and when the Emir initiated the revolt, he joined in when the recruitment notice was put up in his village, giving it his heart and soul. During the past few years,the term "Hell" was not adequate to describe what he went through. from the living purgatory of Rabigh to Qunfida, and to the bodies of Hejaz troops piling around the city of Medina -- the worst of mankind and the horror of war, all unfolded in front of him in chaotic fashion, coloring the desert in red and hardening his heart. In this way, when a scout mission was assigned to him by his British superior, he simply took the task and didn't let the alien environment get a hold of him. Calmly making his way to the other side of the hill with four other Arabian soldiers as companions, Sayyid settled his squad of scouts behind a rock and began looking around, checking for any traces of upcoming enemies. Approximately a few meters from the rock, was another slope, which stretched for about 100 meters and stopped at a small forest that blocked him from observing the bottom of the west hill. From Sayyid's point of view, only the upper parts of the woods were visible, and what was lurking inside remained uncertain. After a brief moment of hesitation, Sayyid ordered two of his men to march forward, while he himself and the other two men remained on the hill, readying their rifles in case something went wrong. Everything seemed smooth and normal as the two Syrian soldiers carefully edged themselves down the slope and approaching the hill. However, the moment they got close to the forest's edge, a bullet flew out of the woods, blasting one of them's head. Horrified, the other soldier immediately turned back and attempted to run back onto the slope, only to have another carbine round piercing his back. Witnessing the two scouts meeting their doom, Sayyid and his men instantly held their SMLEs up, supporting them with their shoulders and aiming them at the woods, waiting for the enemy to come out. However, what gave them a shock was the fact that seconds later, came rushing out of the woods, were a large group of men, approximately ten, each of them dressed in blue flannel shirts and applying a slouch at to their head, carbines in hands and firing back at Sayyid's spot as they marched up the hill. What making it worse was that more men like them were following up. As far as Sayyid's concern, it seemed that their enemy had turned out in full strength. Firing back at the fast-moving riders in haste, Sayyid was finding it hard to support his line, with the enemy troops outnumbering them catastrophically and seemingly possessing firearms that fired off faster rounds. Struggling to suppress the charging troops, the trio only managed to take down one of the riders the moment Michael Wheeler, the leading charger, came into their proximity. It was at this moment, Sayyid realized that he'd only got one round left. Raising up his rifle, the soldier stationed to the right of Sayyid wasn't fast enough to land a shot when a fist blow from the bulky Texan knocked him off balance, forcing him to drop the rifle and tend to his broken jaw, only to have another violent kick apply to his chest, sending him backwards. With the first obstacle kicked out of his way, Michael pumped the last round of his Krag into the chest of the other Arabian militia, leaving the Syrian behind for Jesse, who finished him off by applying a .45 to his forehead. Sayyid, now alone and fixed in a dangerous situation, managed to retain his calmness and swiftly ducked behind the left section of the rock, dodging several bullets from Jesse's colt while steadying his rifle for a final shot. "Come outta there you f**king coward !" Yelled Jesse, as he continued firing his Colt, closing to Sayyid's hiding spot. It didn't take long for the bullet to run out, and a brief second pause was applied the moment the clicking sound emerged. It was at this very moment that Sayyid rose up and did his job. Following in a quick bang, was a pink mist consisted of blood, flesh and brain matters of Jesse Hanson, all splattered around, coloring the rock in crimson. Hardly had Sayyid dropped the empty rifle when the brute force of Michael pinned him down to the ground. Desperately reaching for the Khanjar in his cape, Sayyid struggled under the bear-like body of the Austiner, putting all his strength to resisting the pressure mounting on his flesh. However, the feeble force he managed to gash out was simply not enough to outmatch the brutal unleash of a man that had just lost his best friend. With flames of anger gleaming wildly in his eyes, Michael Wheeler was able to block Sayyid's stretching arm with his knee, and proceed to lash out at the Arabian's midsection with all his might, crushing the bones beneath. As the excruciating pain overwhelmed Sayyid's nerve system, the Arabian let out a final groan, before Michael engraved the blade of his bowie knife into his throat, cutting the artery apart. As blood gushed out of the poor man's neck, Michael stood up and polished the blade with his coat. Taking a final glance at the body beneath, Michael noticed that the expression on the dead Sayyid's face was strange, with his eyes wide open in a state of sheer surprise rather than fear, anger or any feelings that a man should possess when a blade was being pressed down toward his neck. Michael was about to further examine the corpse when he heard his commander calling, therefore he left the scene and rejoined the crowd, leaving the weird deadbody behind his mind. This decision, was, indeed, a prudent one, Had Michael stopped to observe Sayyid's corpse further, it would have been easy for him to notice that the man's attention wasn't fixed on his face, but fixed on something behind him, or something above him, to make it precise, considering the posture they were in the moment Sayyid met his doom. Bearing this discovery in mind, it would have been natural for Michael, a sane man, to follow the direction of Sayyid's eyes by looking up to the sky above the slope. Then, had he been quick enough, he would have witnessed the same scene that Sayyid had witnessed and would be plaguing the rest of Sayyid's life as a nightmare after he woke up back in the camp outside Aqaba ---A figure in military uniform, or a presence taking the form of a man in his 50s dressed in military uniform of future United States and smoking a ridiculously large cigar , changing the two numbers behind him from 20:20 to 15:18. Had Michael witnessed this being, his brain would have been instantly blown apart, banning him from the rest of the fight, for the simple fact that he had seen the presence behind the voice. ''Running Tally - L:R =15:18 Part II : "Headshot Only" Settling on the top of the hill, was T.E. Lawrence, with a mild grin displayed on his face. So far, things had been going according to his plan, although he had to admit that Sayyid's loss was indeed,an out-of-the-blue incident, since never had he expected his opponent to organize such a massive assault right at the beginning of the fight. However, Sayyid didn't die for nothing. The struggle he managed to put up had provided Lawrence with enough time to blend the troops into the environment around, stationing riflemen around the path and machine gunner on the hill top, transforming the path below to a cradle of death. Minutes later, Yusuf the Hashemites crawled to his side, informing him that the American troops had arrived and were entering the valley below. "Good." Said Lawrence, as he signaled Yusuf to let share the news with the machine gunner. For the last few months, Yusuf had been the batman of the squad, taking charge of stuff like this. The soldiers had nicknamed him Hashemites out of his Jordanian origin. Lawrence liked the young man a lot and he felt lucky that whoever behind that voice had selected him as his company this time. Meanwhile, down in the valley, Theodore Roosevelt was also in high spirit.Rendering the other side of the hill too steep for an all-out attack, he had ordered his troop to march into the valley, which he thought to be the location of the enemy's headquarter, as the hill top was too narrow to fit in 20 grown men. Little did he realize that he was plunging himself and his troops into a deliberately-set trap of doom originating from a warfare that he'd never faced or experienced in his entire military career. As the Rough Riders explored further along the path, the atomsphere remained in perfect tranquility. However, the moment the first squad of five reached the center, Lawrence fired his Webely, informing all of his subordinates that the party was on. Hardly had Michael Wheeler, who was still assigned to take lead in the first squad, drawn out his Colt when Arabian soldiers came emerging from the woods around and hill above, raining down rifle bullets and revolver rounds. The men around Michael were instantly immersed in the mist of caliber rounds and collapsed down with bloody holes riddling their body. In a desperate attempt to seek shelter, Michael turned to a huge rock next to his spot. Before he could duck himself behind, a bullet from Yusuf's SMLE crushed into his brain, hurling him over the rock as an arc of blood and flesh blossomed around his head. Hastily establishing the Browning model on the ground, Woodbury was able to defend himself from the sudden raid, spraying down several Arabian soldiers that came charging out. However, the Hotchkiss on the mountain top outmatched his out-dated toy. The sheer rate of fire the French product was packed with simply overwhelmed the heavy antique weapon, ferociously mocking at its belt-fed only clumsy nature as the hordes of bullets sprinted down the slope, massacring the riders as they retreated. In no more than a minute, bodies began piling up in the valley, with the corpses of the fleeing riders being the majority.In the shadow of advanced technology and alien tactics, their pushy style were no longer effective and their out-dated mind were violently pressured into a state of sheer fear. However, among them was an exception, Theodore Roosevelt, with a cavalry saber waving wildly in hand,found his spot on the top of a rock and shouted out words of encouragements in a manner that was so rich in strength and power that it almost reached maniacal degree, urging his soldier to push back and hold the front.Even Lawrence, who'd been watching from the hill, was for a second amazed by the insane boldness this man obtained. Meanwhile, Woodbury, who had managed to remain at his spot amid with the bloody mess around,roared out the last few bullets tied to his belt.With blood cascading down from the gun wound on his shoulder, marking a red line on the blueish surface of his rider suit and excruciating pain depriving him of balance, the rancher from Tulsa collapsed down. Heavily gasping, the man closed his eyes and prepared to embrace his upcoming demise. However, the moment the first Arabian guerrilla made the way to his stand, a strong blown of air flashed past his head, sending his slouch hat flying aside. Feeling the air and surprised at the fact that he was still alive, he opened his eyes and lifted up his head, Coming into his sight was Theodore Roosevelt, Carbine in arm and fire burning in his eyes and the lifeless corpse of the Arabian soldier that was coming for his life with his chest devastated by the round. It turned out that the machine gun on the mountain top had stopped blazing as well, allowing the riders to push back.Seeing this as a great chance to convert the situation and regain morale, Theodore put away the saber and switched to his gun, hopping down the rock and took lead in the charge. With their commander as a model, remaining riders soon followed up, taking down several other Arabians as they pushed back. Relived to see his commander taking the lead in the counteroffensive, confidence of winning reemerged in Woodbury's mind.As the brave man exerted himself to get up and rejoin his squad, the last bit of his strength ran out, forcing him to collapse down once again and finally succumb to his wound. "You have done an incredible job, soldier. You'll be remembered." Said Roosevelt, holding back tears as he noticed the small pile of bodies belonging to the guerrillas showcased in front of Woodbury's machine gun. However, he could not spare any more time for mourning, as the remaining Arabians were all out, charging down from the hill and out of the forest. It was not hard for soldiers from both sides to realize that a final duel was in store. However, what they didn't realize was the subtle fact that a small change had taken place in the realm the above, with the being behind the voice busy handling the tally board, several anonymous entities had made their way into the room where the simulation were being run and got a hold of the control desk, making a little bit of an adjustment to the sim. When the military uniform entity returned to the room and unfolded the havoc inside, he furiously contacted the higher gods that had access to the power of death. Seconds later the entity in the saddle made his entrance with the ban-hammer in hands, smashing it violently at the head of the leading anon, crushing its skull and obliterating its soul. The other anonymous beings attempted to fight back, only to have their body perished under the mightiness of the ban-hammer one after the other. The last one of them ducked behind a chair and uttered out a few unintelligible words, which made the overlord stop and threw out a question : "Any last words ?" "Can you please make Lawrence of Arabia fight Yeti ? Or Lawrence vs. Bigfoot or werewolves, or Jersey Devil ? I love Lawrence and I love crypt----" Hearing this, the overlord didn't allow him to finish his rants and sent him to another world. Running Tally - L:R =9:7 Back to the battlefield, the Carpon brothers, who had got disconnected with their team during the chaotic retreat were on their way back to the front. Scarcely did they realize the fact that, lurking behind a tree blocking their way, was Yusuf, who'd made his way here while he was chasing some of the fleeing riders. "Where the actual &*^% are they ?" Asked Harlan. But before he could reel off a string of slangs that are probabaly prohibited on this site, Yusuf's rifle poked out from a tree nearby and blown apart his head. The moment Yusuf moved out from the shadow to aim for Earl, the gun shop owner had already readied his Colt to avenge his brother. The duo opened fire at the same time, with Yusuf's last rifle round pumped into Earl's chest and Earl's revolver piercing Yusuf's neck. Almost instantly agonizing pain overwhelmed both soldiers, as they dropped their weapon and tended to their wound. To their shock, although the blood and the burning wounds were proof that the shot should have been solid enough to take their lives, they managed to stay alive, somehow. It was at that moment that the being above noticed the small adjustment made by the vile intruder and switched the sim mode from "Headshot-only" to "Normal". With this done, the duo's lives were shut off and they woke up in their respective camps. ''Running Tally - L:R=8:5 '' Part III : The Classic Model Yet again finding themselves charging up a hill were the Rough Riders, led by their beloved commander Theodore Roosevelt, hoping to recreate their success at San Juan Hill and against Sayyid's scout. Along their way, getting thrown into the air and sent tumbling down the slope, were two fleeing Arabian guerrillas, with Carbine rounds tearing into their back and brutally chopping away their lives. The collective effort of Theodore and the final four remaining riders formed a temporary concentration of fire, multiplying the effect of their assault and overwhelming the singled-out guerrillas nearby. Visible in the distance, were Lawrence and his remaining man, continuting to scatter around in an attempt to distract the riders and turning the environment into their use, The moment the third independent guerrilla soldier met his doom, the number on the sky faded away and what came for replacement were the following texts and holograms, signalling the audience that the fight had reached its climax and the classic model of five vs. five was now officially available. Theodore Roosevelt : Lawrence of Arabia : As the riders continued their charge, going straight for Lawrence, who was forced to take shelter behind a leaning stone. A few meters to their right wing, was one of Lawrence's men, sneakily approaching the rider squad with bushes and trees as his camouflage. Making sure that none of the riders were paying attention to his spot, the man aimed his SMLE and fired, giving one of the riders death sentence by impacting his back . Intoxicated in the beautiful shot he managed to pump out, the Bedouin man wasn't fast enough to plunge himself back behind the shelter when Roosevelt turned back and fired off two rounds from his Krag into the man's chest, violently tearing into his flesh and blasting his heart, sending him collapsing down into the weeds . Using the stone as his shield, Lawrence was also able to land a shot, hitting Roosevelt in the left arm and forcing him to kneel. One Rough Rider helped Roosevelt to his feet, with Roosevelt assuring that he's okay. Before they came to their senses, Lawrence fired off the last round of his SMLE, shooting the Rough Rider in the back of the head . Almost simultaneously came emerging from bushes were the three remaining Arabian soldiers, all of whom were farmers that were still not comfortable with the fierce world of war. They opened fire with whatever weapons they'd got in hands at the riders, only to fail in landing a single solid shot due to the little training they'd been through. Angered, the two remaining riders retaliated with the last few rounds of their Krag, taking down two Arabians as they reloaded their tool . The final Arabian soldier, now submerged in fear, hastily fired off the remaining rounds of his revolver as the heads of his companions got blown into pink mists, miraculously managing to hit one of the Riders tending to Roosevelt's wounds . With the blood of the rider splattered on Roosevelt's collar, the formal police chief furiously regained his senses and grabbed up his krag, using its last round to put the revolver-wielding Arabian out of misery . With the last man on the opposing side down, Theodore and his remaining soldier gave chase after Lawrence, who swiftly ducked into a trench-like area on the top, barely dodging the last few .45 from the Americans' Colts. Seconds later the two men made their way to the trench. The leading rifleman hopped into the trench before Roosevelt could call him back -- for the last hour, he had experienced the deadly tricks his opponent pulled off. As the man explored the empty trench, Lawrence, suddenly emerged from a corner at the rider's blind spot and shot him in the neck with his Webley . However, before Lawrence could make any further assaults, a violent blow from the Krag carbine's stock stuck his head, knocking him backwards as Theodore hopped into the trench, with bloods still coming out of the gun wound on his arm. With no time to steady his revolver, Lawrence drew out the Khanjar from his pocket and attempted to stab back, only to have Roosevelt's bowie knife cut through his arm, forcing him to drop the dagger on the ground. Theodore was about to make a second stab to Lawrence's shoulder when the explorer elbowed him on his broken arm, inflicting a sudden pain that paused his action. Making full use of this valuable chance, Lawrence emptied the remaining rounds of his revolver into de the future president's chest . Before Lawrence could celebrate his victory, his mind suddenly went blank, Several minutes later, he found himself waking up in the center of a dark room, with hologram projectors, electric screens and other fancy devices beyond his imagination displayed in the shadow around. In front of him stood the military uniform entity, who maintained a generous smile. "Congratulations, Sir Lawrence. This is your fourth victory here." Said the entity, as he opened the door of the room," Now you are free to go. Go through this door, and turn right, enter the iron door on the end of the corridor, then you will find youself back in the camp." Following the instruction, Lawrence made his way down the corridor. As he walked towards the end, he couldn't help peeping through the doors lined on the two sides of the long corridor. Some of them were open, while some of them were closed. Inside those opened doors, he could see other beings fighting in fields similar to the grassland he'd just been through, with one seperate entity running the sim in each of the room. Some of those entities were humanoid as the uniform being was, while some others took the shape of downright alien stuff that were too hard for his 1910s mind to handle. As he opened the iron door and stepped back to his realm, a sense of terror slowly took form in his mind. Had he been taking it right, whoever were fighting in other arena rooms he'd seen should have been people or beasts from his realms or other realms beyond. In other words, the Arabian fortune teller was right all alone : Toys for the beings that ran the fights are what he stands for and what those from all the other realms stand for. Maybe the thorough purpose of existence was also to fight in arenas for the entertainment of those so-called gods. Human had been fighting thorought out the history, hadn't they ? Were those wars and conflicts really caused by the reasons recorded in history books, or were those battles fought to recruit new toys for the gods ? Epilogue Year 2018,85 Albert Embankment, Vauxhall, London, United Kingdom, Lawrence's universe In horror of such sordid realm were we forced to engage in a comabt by comparison, seemed rather simple compared to actual wars in the waking world .However, the way those beings initiated the combat was what always made me quivering even in the brightest part of day, the horrifying way they capture me and the young men under my command, and the way they seemed to take the bloodshed of us as their entertainment..... they seemed to take a savage pride in counting the death, and offered themselves fiercely in any habit which promised physical pain of us. "Gentleman, this is parts of an undisclosed chapter of ''Seven Pillars of Wisdom ''. As with similar scripts found in the undisclosed parts of the autobiographies and memoirs of several other notable commanders of WWI and WWII, this paragraph described the experience of being abducted to another place while sleeping and forcing to fight another squad of people. We've been studying it for decades and by comparing it with ancient records of Rome, China and other parts of the world, we were able to spot similar features, experienced exclusively by emperors and military commanders.Whether this is a psychological disease among those with military backgrounds or evidences of alien activities remains unclear.The reason why this old issue once again gets brought into our attention is that recently several of our field agents reported that they met the same experience after an operation in Russia. So today I gather all of you, experts of scientific and psychological fields, to launch an inquiry --- " Before the head could finish his speech, the screen behind him was cut to black, and seconds later a faceless entity appeared. Hardly had the head said a word when the entity spoke out his purpose : "YO Man Be inspecting this issue ? I believe I have got a possible answer to it.YO MAN BE chill and lemme help you uncover those behind these things." Expert's Opinion Lawrence's better firearms, better tactics and better troops determined his victory. Enough said. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Rematch Information TBW Category:Warriors Category:Real Warriors Category:Deadliest Warrior Fighters Category:World War Warriors Category:Guerilla Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Historical Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Rebels Category:European Warriors Category:British Warriors